66 orgasm delay or denial
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Dia pushes the limits of her and Hanamaru's relationship. (Sequel to 50. spanking)


The evolution of Hanamaru and Dia's relationship had came to a standstill, with every meeting of theirs no less structured than their first one. At first, Hanamaru had thought that after Dia had decided to use her fingers on her, things would really take off, but they didn't. Everything went back to normal. Dia called Hanamaru after school, spanked her, then sent her on her way. Hanamaru wasn't afraid to admit that she was disappointed.

That's why, when Dia decided to summon Hanamaru _before_ classes one morning instead, Hanamaru was excited.

Every little deviation from their normal routineㅡbe it more spanks, less spanks, or Dia scolding her as she did itㅡmade Hanamaru giddy with excitement, but nothing ever came. However, being called before school was something drastic, something that differed so greatly from their normal form that Hanamaru couldn't help but expect something spectacular. When she arrived in the office, everything seemed the same, and she felt her heart drop for a second; but, when she saw Dia holding something in her hand, her curiosity was piqued. There was thirty minutes until class, and Hanamaru knew that when it came to Dia, she wouldn't even need _half_ of that to get off.

Dia's hands held a toy, something that Hanamaru had seen in a manga before. If she remembered correctly, it was called a "wand", a vibrating toy with a knob-like shape on the end. Hanamaru stared at it silently for a second, already imagining the things Dia could do to her with it. She was jerked out of her reverie when Dia said, "Kunikida-san, come closer, so we can begin."

"Y-yes," Hanamaru stammered dumbly, shuffling towards Dia quickly. "What's wrong?"

"You..." Dia blinked, and Hanamaru wondered if she was making up Hanamaru's offense on the spot. "You were falling asleep in homeroom yesterday, were you not?"

Hanamaru was a bit surprised that Dia managed to figure out about that, but she didn't let it show; she simply nodded and said, "I had been up all night doing homework..."

Dia "tsk"d and shook her head, beckoning Hanamaru with a crooked finger. Hanamaru was slightly confused. The wand was a thing that was used for pleasure, but Dia made it clear that Hanamaru was to be punished. Then again, Dia _had_ fingered her before; maybe their dynamic was starting to shift. Despite her small reservations about Dia's actions, Hanamaru came even closer, and bent over the desk instinctively. However, Dia growled under her breath before smacking Hanamaru hard with her free hand. "No. Get up, and sit on the edge of the desk, with your legs hanging off."

The smack was enough to get Hanamaru's blood rushing. She hopped up and changed positions, sitting on the desk as Dia told her to. None too gentle, Dia yanked Hanamaru's panties down, tossing them aside. Hanamaru yelped in shock, but had no time to recover. Dia set the wand down and pulled Hanamaru closer by her legs, causing Hanamaru to fall back on the desk. Hanamaru's upper half was laying flat on the desk, while her legs were dangling off the edge. Dia lifted her legs and hooked them over her shoulders, picking the wand up again. "Dia-san, slow down-"

"Quiet," Dia ordered. The stern tone in her voice was nothing to argue with. Hanamaru shut her eyes tight as Dia roughly parted her legs. She couldn't say that she was against the brutish treatment, but her heart was racing so fast, she was sure she would pass out if Dia kept moving at that kind of pace. However, she was jolted to alertness when she heard the low hum of the vibrating wand. She looked up, a blush tinting her cheeks. Hanamaru was anticipating Dia's touch (or at least the touch of the toy), but instead, she heard Dia's stern voice. Although her tone was calm, the words were catastrophic to Hanamaru's ears. "Today, you won't be allowed to orgasm. In addition to that, I plan on bringing you to the edge of orgasm several times today, but you _will not_ climax without my permission. Do you understand?"

Hanamaru had never witnessed such deliberate cruelty in her entire life! However, Dia's word was Dia's word, and Hanamaru was too scared to mess up whatever..."arrangement" they had going on. Besides, if push came to shove, Hanamaru could always get herself off at the end of the day. So, swallowing her fear, she squeaked, "I understand, zura..."

"Good. We'll start now, and I'll expect you to come back after classes let out." Hanamaru flinched hard, but automatically began to look forward to the end of the day. Of course, Dia would _have_ to let her come then. Hanamaru closed her eyes, arms loosely folded above her head.

The first touch of the wand caught her off guard, to the point where her hips jerked up into the air. Dia chuckled a bit under her breath as Hanamaru squirmed. The wand followed Hanamaru, and she was unable to escape the pleasure that it gave her. She was quickly reduced to whimpers as Dia focused the vibrations on Hanamaru's clit, occasionally pressing it down and making Hanamaru squeal.

Even though she knew she was being relentlessly teased, Hanamaru still began to weakly buck against the toy, panting lightly. Dia pushed back, a hand drifting up the hem of Hanamaru's shirt. Dia's curious hand groped Hanamaru through her bra. Although Hanamaru couldn't directly feel Dia's skin upon hers, she still moaned, and Dia grabbed harder to demonstrate her approval.

Within seconds, Hanamaru could feel her body tensing up, the early signs of a coming orgasm. As she had thought earlier, Dia was easily able to bring her to the brink of ecstasy. Clawing at the desk, Hanamaru began to arch her back, trying to bite back her moans. However, biting them back seemed to be pointless; the building warmth of climax was quickly ripped away from her when Dia retracted the wand, turning it off. Even then, Hanamaru still felt a buzzing in her ears from her previously impending orgasm. It was a brutal feeling, surely, but even though Hanamaru knew Dia wouldn't give her release until the end of the day, she still whimpered, "More, zura."

Dia chuckled, as if to mock Hanamaru for so badly wanting what she couldn't have. "Really? More? I only planned on doing this once, but since you're so eager..."

The wand clattered to the desk, and Hanamaru turned her head to glance at it. When she looked back at Dia, Dia was on her knees, her head settled between Hanamaru's legs. Hanamaru gasped softly, and said, "Dia-san, you're not going to...use your m-mouth, are you?"

Dia's answer became clear when Hanamaru felt a slow stroke of Dia's tongue through her wetness. Her whole body trembled. Dia's tonguework somehow seemed so Dia-like; a bit conservative, prim, proper. Every stroke was calculated, with the pressure and speed alternating periodically. Although Dia was calm, Hanamaru was not, jerking her hips and longing to push Dia deeper into her by the back of her head.

Already, another climax was thrumming in Hanamaru's veins, her thighs clamping around Dia's head. She got so close to the edge, she was sure that Dia was going to give up on the whole thing and let her come, but seconds before she reached her peak, Dia pulled away, leaving Hanamaru hungry and wanting all over again. Her body still writhed atop the desk, anticipating the pleasure that was so cruelly taken away from her. Dia was watching her intently; although Hanamaru was too embarrassed to make eye contact, she could feel Dia's eyes on her, searching, digging into her heated skin.

Hanamaru eventually gathered herself enough to sit up, her heart still pounding rapidly in her chest. Dia had her arms folded, a small, derisive smile on her face. "Well? Would you like one more?"

"No..." Hanamaru was sure that if Dia teased her again, she would just reach between her legs and finish herself off. Part of her was tempted to do it, wanting to be punished by Dia. Maybe if she disobeyed, she would get to feel another sweet spanking.

Before Hanamaru could seriously consider being so deceitful, Dia looked down at her watch, then huffed. "Not like we would have time, anyway. I have a couple of things to do before classes begin. Be back here after classes, and we'll go from there."

Dia handed Hanamaru her panties, and she put them back on, knowing that they would be soiled by the time the end of classes came. When Hanamaru was leaving to go to her homeroom, she noticed that Dia's cheeks seemed to be slightly red, and for the first time, she wondered if Dia ever felt the same urges she did...

* * *

The end of the day rolled around, and, as Hanamaru expected, she was still dripping wet and itching for release. Even though she knew that Dia didn't plan on letting her come any time soon, she still stumbled dizzily in Dia's direction, her whole body on fire. She had managed to evade Ruby just barely, slipping into Dia's office unnoticed.

When she entered, Dia was sitting at the desk, her legs no doubt elegantly folded beneath it. Hanamaru longed to part them, to kneel before Dia and fulfill her every desire. Hanamaru immediately swept her filthy thoughts to the side when Dia chuckled. "Of course you came back. You think I'm going to let you come, right?"

"I...really want to," Hanamaru murmured, her voice shaky. All day, she had been daydreaming about it, unable to look at Ruby as she fantasized about her sister. Dia had been clouding her thoughts like always, except with the added pain of her urgent arousal. With a little more determination in her voice, Hanamaru said, "I want to come, zura..."

"Do you deserve it?"

That question made Hanamaru uneasy, combined with Dia's intense glare. Finally, she said, "No. I don't deserve to come."

That was the right answer. Dia chuckled and stood, walking around to the front of the desk. She leaned back against it, and Hanamaru automatically dropped to her knees when she saw Dia parting her legs. Next, she lifted her skirt, pulling down her underwear. Dia smiled down at Hanamaru amusedly. "Well? Get to work."

Hanamaru didn't question Dia for a second, lunging forward and sloppily lashing her tongue through Dia's slick juices. It was the finest taste that Hanamaru had ever tasted, her hands desperately digging into Dia's hips. Dia's reaction was minimal, but Hanamaru still put her all into it, angling her head to better access Dia's swollen, pulsing clit. Dia was just as wet as she was, and Hanamaru couldn't have been more turned on.

Dia was more eager than she let on; she quickly buried her nails into the back of Hanamaru's head, shoving her deeper into her pussy. Hanamaru complied, awkwardly managing to move her tongue inside of Dia. Hanamaru had tasted herself before, but Dia was truly something else. Tangy, sweet, heaven to Hanamaru's mouth. Every stroke of her tongue made her want to come even more, squeezing her thighs together to quell the urge.

Through her arousal-induced haze, Hanamaru heard Dia pant, "Touch yourself."

There was no hesitation; Hanamaru pulled her panties aside and put two fingers inside of herself, relishing the feel of her walls squeezing her rapidly thrusting digits. The heat that had pooled in her belly was rapidly multiplying. Hanamaru's face was covered in Dia's slick, but she couldn't have been happier, being able to hear Dia's stifled moans, feeling her nails in her scalp. Dia's hips were jerking ever so lightly, silently begging Hanamaru for more.

With one hand inside of herself, Hanamaru used the other to slide one, then two, then three of her fingers into Dia's passage, scissoring and twisting them to pleasure Dia. A pressured hand on the back of her head told her to suck on Dia's clit as she did so, still fingering both herself and Dia desperately. "Oh, Hanamaru," Dia whispered. It was rare for Hanamaru to hear her name like that from Dia's lips, almost alien. "Hanamaru, you're doing great...!"

Hanamaru felt Dia pull her closer, and her face became even more soiled when Dia arched her back and came hard, rolling her hips against Hanamaru's face. She was surprised, but not displeased, trying to taste every part of Dia at once. Even when Dia released her head, she kept sucking Dia's bud and moving both of her hands tirelessly. She finally did pull off to moan, "Dia, please, please, let me come...I need to..."

"Stand up," Dia breathed, her face flushed and eyes feral. Hanamaru removed her hands from both of them, almost wanting to suckle on the fingers that had been inside of Dia seconds before. She stood, looking up at Dia with pleading eyes. Dia pulled Hanamaru to her and wrapped one arm around her, placing the other hand between them so she could replace Hanamaru's fingers with her own. There was some warmth, some skill, some _power_ that Dia's fingers had, something that Hanamaru's fingers couldn't do. The second she felt Dia's fingers, Hanamaru tensed up, squeezing the two fingers that were stimulating her g-spot.

Hanamaru began to mumble Dia's name, along with dozens upon dozens of pleas to make her come, _let_ her come. Dia watched with a small smile that made Hanamaru wonder if she was ever going to be allowed to climax again.

However, the moment of truth came seconds later. Hanamaru's entire body became unbelievably warm, her skin hypersensitive to every touch. The heightened sense of arousal she had had all day came to a crescendo when she climaxed hard, Dia's palm pressing cruelly into her clit. She almost screamed, but Dia jolted forward and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing sloppily as Hanamaru moaned aimlessly. It was Hanamaru's first kiss, and she had to admit, she didn't even care if it was taken from her in the throes of orgasm.

When the waves of ecstasy slowed, Hanamaru nearly buckled, but Dia caught her. The weight of her body made her lean into Dia, and she inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath. Not only that, but Dia's scent was sweet, sharp. Hanamaru almost wanted to fall asleep, able to hear Dia's heart thump wildly beneath her clothes.

But, Hanamaru quickly sobered up. They were in the student council office, after all. Hanamaru pulled away from Dia's embrace, surprised to see a bit of disappointment on Dia's face. They both gathered themselves, fixing hair and steadying breaths. Never before had there been such an awkward silence after a session, but then again, they had never came together, or kissed. Hanamaru's lips tingled, and she found herself wanting to do it again, and again, and again, until her lips were bruised and swollen from Dia's.

Dia seemed to be deep in thought as well, even as she gathered her things and prepared to leave. Hanamaru was already prepared, but something prevented her from leaving...

"Kunikida-san, I'd like to walk you home today."

The statement had a questioning tone in it, but there was no doubt in both of their minds that Hanamaru wouldn't say no. "Alright," Hanamaru said, nervously. "Um...it's kind of cold outside, so if you want, you can...have some...tea. When we get there."

It was a long-shot, but Hanamaru wanted to see more of Dia. Their relationship had been escalating more than usual, and Hanamaru needed to know how far she could take it. "That sounds lovely," Dia said. Grabbing her bag, she took hold of Hanamaru's hand. "Alright. Show me the way."

And so, they walked out of the door hand-in-hand, with Hanamaru trying not to blush _too_ furiously.


End file.
